witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvia Anna
|Profession = Gang Leader |Affiliations = Syanna's Gang Roderick |Abilities = Swordsmanship Horsemanship |Partner = Dettlaff van der Eretein |Relative = Anna Henrietta Emhyr var Emreis Fringilla Vigo Cirilla Notturna |Voice = Antonia Bernath |Appears_games = }} }} Sylvia Anna or to a select few, Syanna, is the older sister of the duchess of Toussaint, Anna Henrietta, and is thus a cousin to Emhyr (of an unknown degree). She was among the girls that also had the great misfortune of being born during a total eclipse and is considered to be affected by the so-called Curse of the Black Sun. Biography From a young age, Syanna was plagued by nightmares so badly that she'd wake up screaming every night and create drawings of what she saw in them. However, she was close with her younger sister, Anarietta, and the family soon learned that as long as she slept nearby, the nightmares didn't happen. She loved to spend time in the magical Land of a Thousand Fables world, an illusion Artorius Vigo created for the young princesses. After awhile though, having tea all the time with the characters in the illusion grew to be dull and so Syanna would play a few tricks to liven things up in it. However, sometimes her pranks would go too far. When she was young, she knew Cedric de Coulbert's brother had a crush on Anarietta, and thus she convinced Cedric that she could see the future in her dreams and one of them showed that he would die at his brother's hands. With this, Cedric stole his father's sword and killed his brother, hurting both families. Syanna and Anarietta weren't free from typical sibling arguments either and, at one point during a fight, Anarietta punched Syanna and the two fought so badly that before the governess could break them apart, Syanna had knocked two of Anarietta's teeth out, who then went crying to their parents to tell them what happened. Their parents, despite the governess trying to tell them Anarietta had thrown the first punch and Anarietta herself also trying to mitigate the situation, only punished Syanna, being believers in the Black Sun curse. Sometime later, her father had mages from the Chapter come in and run tests on her but the duke remained silent on what was said concerning Syanna and the future. To Syanna though, it soon felt like the only thing her parents praised her for was the fact that she liked to keep things neat and tidy, like always making her bed in the morning and cleaning her room. Banishment When she was in her teens, one prank got out of control where she and Anarietta decided to throw fish bladders filled with suet at the Nilfgaardian envoy's bald patch. Anarietta even thought of the idea to light them on fire, to impress Syanna, and they hit right on target, much to the girls' amusement. However, the council was not amused and this time Anarietta kept quiet as they blamed and punished Syanna, listing every single possible "offense" - from her flights from the palace to supposed acts of cruelty and even "inappropriate" friendships - and used it to officially cast Syanna out of the duchy. Her title and birthright was stripped away, then a group of knights escorted her to the edges of Toussaint. This group, comprised of Louis de la Croix, Vladimir Crespi, Milton de Peyrac-Peyran, and Ramon du Lac, just had orders to take Syanna to the edges of Caed Dhu. However, they took it upon themselves to insult and mock the former princess, denying her food, abusing her, and Crespi going as far as beating her unconscious when she first tried to escape them, with none of them trying to stop the others. When they finally got to Caed Dhu, they left her in a ragged dress, penniless, and in the cold, hoping she'd soon die. Instead, she swore she wouldn't forget them or what they did. }} She then proceeded to wander the woods for a week, nearly freezing to death and trying to eat twigs to survive, before she came across a bandit campsite. However, instead of hurting or raping her, the group took her in and set off for Nazair, where she joined their band and quickly rose in their ranks before becoming their leader. During this time she also met the vampire Dettlaff van der Eretein in Metinna when she was visiting a fence there and immediately had her suspicions on what he was and followed him. However, knowing she was following him, Dettlaff went down an alley then jumped out at her, baring his fangs. This didn't scare her though and intrigued, the two met up several times before Dettlaff and her became romantically involved. While initially exciting to Syanna, she quickly realized it was too much, as Dettlaff, not being human, was too intense. Knowing he wouldn't understand her wanting to just go back to being friends, Syanna simply disappeared one day instead. Returning Home However, around her thoughts eventually returned back home, to Toussaint, and she decided it was time to re-claim her birthright while also taking out all those who did her wrong. Thus, knowing Dettlaff would do anything for her, she wrote up letters pretending to be an abductor and holding Syanna hostage and the only way to save her would be for Dettlaff to do as they said, which was to kill 5 people whose names would be delivered to him. As she had Dettlaff kill the four knights that had escorted and abused her so long ago, she also had a man from Cintra help her carry out a deal to get a hold of several barrels of Sangreal, a wine made exclusively for Toussaint's royal family, and then to try and steal back a family heirloom that'd once been hers but was currently in Orianna's possession. However, this last job proved to be her undoing as Dun Tynne Castle, the place she'd been holding out in, soon came under attack by both the Ducal Guard and Dettlaff, who intended to "rescue" her. Up in her tower, Geralt met her and quickly realized she was the mastermind behind all the killings and as soon as Dettlaff caught on, he became enraged and left, but not before threatening that he'd attack the whole city if she didn't meet him again in a few days time to explain herself. While she was set on meeting Dettlaff then, knowing he'd keep to his word, she was arrested immediately after and taken to Beauclair to face sentencing, despite Anarietta being relieved to see her sister after so long. However, not wishing to lose her sister again as Dettlaff would almost certainly kill Syanna at the intended meeting, Anarietta took Syanna back into the fablesphere and blocked the exits out of it until her trial. Syanna, who'd already been working on recovering the way out of the fablesphere, was soon joined by Geralt, who wished to bring her to meet Dettlaff as he was currently causing havoc on Beauclair in retaliation for her not appearing at their meeting. With that, Syanna joined forces with Geralt and, as they worked together, she eventually revealed her past to the witcher and how she and Dettlaff became involved. The two then managed to escape the fablesphere and return to Beauclair. At the meeting point, Dettlaff appeared but, still angry over the betrayal, made to kill her. : However, Syanna's ribbon from her childhood activated and teleported her straight back to the fablesphere, saving her from certain death. Despite being caught, Syanna was still set on killing her 5th and final target: her own sister, Anarietta, as she saw her betrayal as the worst for not saying anything when Syanna was cast out. :: Geralt, having discovered that Anarietta was to be the final target, approached and pointed out that Anarietta had only been a child at the time and had no power to do anything to prevent Syanna's banishment and if she ever thought about forgiveness. While she didn't show any reaction to this, Syanna nonetheless pondered over the witcher's remarks. When she was then brought before the court and her sister to be tried, Syanna let out all her pent up frustration and how hurt she'd been at feeling Anarietta has turned her back on her all those years ago. The two eventually came to terms and Syanna forgave her sister. :: Still bitter at her sister, when Syanna was brought before the court and Anarietta to be tried, eventually the duchess made a move to hug Syanna, who readily went in to hug her back, only to pull out one of Anarietta's hair pins and stabbed her sister in the neck, mortally wounding her. Damien de la Tour quickly shot a bolt into Syanna, killing her as well. Due to ancient laws, the two sisters were buried in the same crypt. : Dettlaff attacked so suddenly Geralt and Regis could only watch as Dettlaff killed Syanna. She was later buried in the royal crypt while Anarietta cried over losing her sister again. Despite being caught, Syanna was still set on killing her 5th and final target: her own sister, Anarietta, as she saw her betrayal as the worst for not saying anything when Syanna was cast out. Set on getting revenge for this, when Syanna was brought before the court and Anarietta to be tried, the duchess eventually moved to hug her sister and Syanna readily went in to hug her, only to pull out one of Anarietta's hair pins and mortally stab her sister in the neck. Damien quickly shot a bolt at Syanna but the damage had already been done and the two sisters died. Due to ancient laws, the two sisters were buried in the same crypt. Journal entry : Sylvia Anna... A lovely name, don't you think? This beauty should come as no surprise, given it's the name of the daughter of a duke and the sister of a duchess. Yet the fate Syanna (as her intimates called her) met was not as beautiful as might have been suspected for one so well-born – though, as it turns out, she had in truth been born rather inopportunely. She came into this world during an eclipse and thus fell victim to the panic surrounding the Curse of the Black Sun, which was said to affect young girls from ruling families birthed in similar circumstances. Though Geralt had serious doubts whether this curse truly existed, many claimed it caused horrible mutations which filled its victims with cruelty and a desire to kill. : Syanna's parents certainly seemed to be among the believers in the curse, for they deemed her too dangerous to be allowed to remain at court and forced her into exile. Syanna then fled to Nazair and soon, for all intents and purposes, dropped off the face of the planet. : Anna Henrietta, full of sisterly love and compassion, spent years mourning the absence of Syanna, who had officially been declared missing and presumed dead. When she surfaced again, however, their reunion was not one of familial joy. Syanna despised Anna Henrietta and did not wish even to speak to her. : This reluctance might have had something to do with the fact that, moments earlier, Syanna had been unmasked as a murderer... :If Geralt decides to bring Syanna to Dettlaff: :: Geralt's journey to the Land of a Thousand Fables bore more fruit than he had expected. His conversations with Syanna shed light on a few matters: she made no secret of the fact that her elaborate murder plot was about getting revenge on the people who had forced her into exile. Vengeance is one of the oldest motives in the world and has brought many doom and few relief. It was to bring Syanna face to face with a higher vampire who was simultaneously a serial killer, her slighted beau and, it seemed, a being still deeply in love with her... :: If Geralt doesn't get the ribbon: :::What could go wrong when an ancient vampire meets the woman who took advantage of his unconditional love to manipulate him into committing a string of murders? Sometimes I get the feeling Geralt did not bother to consider this question before taking Syanna to her meeting with Dettlaff. I suppose he must have counted on love overcoming the vampire's hurt pride. If he'd have asked me, I would have told him it wasn't a matter of pride at all. Dettlaff had simply realized the woman he had placed on a pedestal did not actually exist. In her place was a petty and malicious weaver of plots, whom he killed without a second thought. ::If Geralt gets the ribbon: ::: When Geralt brought Syanna to the meeting with Dettlaff, he never expected this story would end with such a finale. Though several days had passed since their last meeting, Dettlaff had not managed to rein in the wrath he felt toward Syanna. He attacked her, and if not for the magic ribbon Syanna and Geralt had purchased in the Land of a Thousand Fables, he would have torn her to shreds in an instant. Yet the ribbon had been created to transport the ducal daughters to a safe place if they were ever threatened – and what place could be safer than the most protected part of the family palace? Syanna thus escaped Dettlaff's claws and landed straight in the palace dungeons. ::: Though the investigation had already revealed almost all the key details of the mysterious murders – Geralt now knew their means, method and perpetrator and had even prevented their continuation – he still did not fully understand why this whole plot had been hatched in the first place. Yet he did not have to try hard to learn this last bit of information. Syanna did not hide it had been a simple matter of getting revenge on those who had forced her into exile. Vengeance is one of the oldest motives in the world, one which has brought many doom and few relief. As for Syanna, it brought her to a cell in the ducal palace. :::If Geralt investigates the 5th victim and gets Syanna to forgive her sister: :::: Though Syanna had shown she could be merciless with those she considered enemies, the witcher felt sorry for her, in a way. Perhaps because he had also been considered a freak his entire life, or perhaps because, though he never admitted it, he simply had a good heart. Whatever the cause, he decided to visit Syanna in her cell, where she revealed to him that her plan had one last, culminated step: the murder of Anna Henrietta. :::: Luckily, Geralt was able to get her to listen to reason and she decided to await her sentence patiently. She knew her sister well and could be confident Anarietta would not let any harm come to her. :If Geralt doesn't investigate, doesn't talk to Syanna, or fails to get her to forgive her sister: :: Yet something continued to bother Geralt, a detail as minor yet difficult to dismiss as a pebble in one's boot. Syanna had had a plan, an elaborate, precisely worked out plan... yet if so, what was its grand conclusion? By the time the witcher understood how the plan was to culminate, it was already too late. During a reconciliatory embrace, Syanna killed Anna Henrietta, the last of the people whom she blamed for her exile. Moments later she died as well, shot down by the captain of the ducal guard. Associated quests * Capture the Castle * Beyond Hill and Dale... * Pomp and Strange Circumstance * Tesham Mutna Notes * There's a bug with her journal entry where it shows the forgiveness portion, even if she was killed. * Her favorite fairy tale was Thumbelina because it wasn't about a princess. * In Elder Speech, Rhenawedd means "Queen's Child". * She can be romanced during Beyond Hill and Dale... (this has no effect on a relationship with Triss or Yennefer). Videos File:Legends of The Witcher The Curse of The Black Sun 3 Gallery Tw3 Sylvia Anna & Dettlaf van der Erettein.png|Sylvia/Rhena and Dettlaff Tw3 Sylvia Anna & Anna Henrietta reunion.png|Reunion of ducal sisters Tw3 Sylvia Anna in hood of Riding Hood.png|Wearing hood of Little Red Riding Hood BaW geralt and syanna romance.jpg|Romancing Geralt Gwent cardart neutral syanna.png|Gwent card art BaW marcin klicki syanna fullybody1.jpg|Full body render BaW marcin klicki syanna fullybody2.jpg|Full body render BaW marcin klicki syanna fullybody3.jpg|Full body render BaW marcin klicki syanna head1.jpg|Head render BaW marcin klicki syanna head2.jpg|Head render BaW marcin klicki syanna head3.jpg|Head render ar:سيلفيا آنا cs:Sylvia Anna de:Sylvia Anna pl:Sylvia Anna pt-br:Sylvia Anna ru:Сианна Category:Humans Category:Blood and Wine characters Category:Royal family members